vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Freya Mikaelson
Freya Mikaelson is a main character on The Originals. Introduced as a recurring character in the second season, she is the firstborn child of Mikael and Esther, the elder sister of Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik, the maternal older half-sister of Niklaus Mikaelson and the paternal aunt of Hope Mikaelson. Esther told Mikael that Freya had died of the plague while he was off hunting, when in fact her aunt Dahlia took her as payment for performing a fertility spell using black magic that would allow Esther to have children. Dahlia allowed Freya to live planning to use her to brand a new form of power which she would absorb from the powerful Freya, casting a spell on her that causes her to hibernate for a hundred years to preserve her youth and to only age for a year upon awakening which is also presumably what Dahlia has done to preserve herself as well. Freya escaped from under Dahlia's wing and fled from her powerful aunt. Centuries later, desperate to find out more about her family, she travelled to New Orleans in 1914 where she attended a Christmas party thrown by her siblings. Attending as her brother, Kol's date, she was witness to Klaus's cruelty when he staked Kol in front of the entire party. Freya then put herself in a glass coffin in the Dowager Fauline Cottage where she then repeated her hibernation cycle until present day December, 31 2012. Entering a deep sleep that lasted a century, she awoke 100 years later where she discovered that her sister, Rebekah, had been imprisoned in the Asylum in the body of a young witch. Posing as an inmate, she witnessed Rebekah's confrontations with the Kindred and Cassie's betrayal. Using her magic, Freya saved Rebekah from the Kindred and broke the spell on the Asylum, freeing herself and Rebekah. When Freya reunites with her brother Finn, he informs her of Hope's life, which inspires Freya (who wishes take revenge against Dahlia for the deaths of her lover and son) so she can kill her as Dahlia would come for her niece, so she affiliates herself with her siblings. In the end of hard long magical struggle (resulting with the death of both her parents), Freya and her younger siblings finally managed to defeat Dahlia, with Freya's finally winning her younger brothers trusts (especially Niklaus), and moving into their house as Hope's care taker and an official Mikaelson sibling. After a few months of peace in the supernatural community in NOLA, troubles started again with the arrival of Lucien Castle, Klaus's first progeny, and his warnings of war between the sirelines, and so, Freya's enormous magical powers were needed again to protect her family from harm. Freya is a member of the Mikaelson Family. History Early Life/The Middle Ages Freya was born in the late years of the 10th century to a Viking warrior named Mikael and his wife Esther. Her parents had met after her mother was captured during a Viking raid, and fell in love before marrying. Freya was their first born child. Her birth was a result of a deal her mother made with her aunt, Dahlia, who used magic to make the barren Esther able to have children of her own. She was, according to Esther, the apple of Mikael's eye. However, when she was five, Freya was taken by her aunt as part of Esther's deal when Esther was pregnant with Elijah and her life following that is a mystery. Esther claimed that she was the victim of a plague in order to cover up what she and Dahlia had done, which is what caused Mikael and Esther to move from Norway to a village in a "mystical land" far away in the New World, which was later called Mystic Falls. They moved there under the advisement of Esther's dear friend and mentor, a witch named Ayana, who told them that the inhabitants were extremely healthy and had increased strength and speed. These villagers were later revealed to be werewolves. In the modern day, Freya was mentioned by Elijah, when he explained to Elena that his mother and father had seven children, and again by Rebekah, when she told Elena the story about how her family ended up in Mystic Falls. Rebekah explained that their parents had lost a child in Europe to the plague, and that later, Esther, Mikael, and Ayana moved to Mystic Falls, where Mikael and Esther eventually had the rest of their children, excluding Finn and Elijah, who were born in the Old World. It was also said that Freya's death is what made Mikael become so cruel and abusive, as she was his favorite child. In ''Wheel Inside the Wheel'', it was revealed that Freya had not been killed by the plague, but was instead given to Dahlia as payment for reversing Esther's infertility and allowing her to have her children. The payment was stated that Esther was to give Dahlia Freya, the first born child of each of her children, and every subsequent first born child for as long as Esther's line will last. Dahlia used a spell to increase her power, while also binding Freya's power to Dahlia's. Freya lived under Dahlia for many years, ostensibly as a member of her coven, but in reality, Freya was more of a slave. Dahlia poisoned Freya's mind, telling her that her mother did not want her, and that Dahlia was all she had. When Dahlia learned that Esther had turned her children into the first vampires, and thus ended her bloodline, the weight of carrying on Dahlia's plans fell onto Freya, who swore that she would never fall in love, or have a child, in order to spare any child the fate of being Dahlia's. When Dahlia attempted to cast her pseudo-immortality spell on both of them, Freya at first resisted, only to have Dahlia force it on them. For centuries they existed, slumbering for a century while their aging arrested and their power magnified, to then live for a single year. In the early 1400's, Freya met and fell in love with a man named Mathias, and a child was conceived between them. They attempted to escape from Dahlia, however, she easily tracked them down, and placed a death hex on Freya's lover. Depressed and pained, Freya drank from a deadly poison in an attempt to kill both herself and her unborn son, so that they could both be free from Dahlia. However, much to her horror, she discovered that part of the immortality ritual was a powerful protection spell that prevented them from being killed, however, as the spell was not cast upon Freya's child, he was truly lost, leaving Freya a sobbing mess in Dahlia's arms. 1914, New Orleans "date" in 1914.]] In 1914, she befriended Kol and was his "date" during a Christmas party at the Abattoir to get a glimpse of her family. Rebekah, recognizing Freya as the witch that Kol had brought to the party to accompany him, approached her and insisted that she could do better than Kol. Freya told her that it wasn't really a date before Rebekah made to join the rest of the Mikaelsons and Marcel on the staircase for Klaus' speech. for the first time.]] This marked the first time that the two Mikaelson sisters had met in their lives, and Rebekah remained unaware that she had met her older sister until a century later when they both escaped from the witch asylum together. During Klaus' speech, Kol and Freya toasted each other from across the room, but the cheerful and festive night quickly took a dramatic turn when Klaus publicly condemned Kol's treachery and she witnessed Kol getting daggered by Klaus. She later went into the Dowager Fauline Cottage, seeing it as the safest place to be during her century of sleep and because she knew her aunt wouldn't come there. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= Personality As a child, Freya was mischievous as she and Finn would climb up in the trees and plot mischief. Freya has exhibited an independent, tenacious, rebellious streak, as she fled from her monstrous aunt Dahlia centuries before and has been fighting, running from her for years ever since. She has a very stoic personality, keeping a calm, difficult to read, expression at near all times. Freya has shown to be curious, having wondered about her siblings, the Mikaelsons for some time. Upon meeting them but having lived in contempt of her aunt Dahlia for the abuse and terror she endured at Dahlia's hands and for her mother Esther for abandoning her. When she learned that Klaus had a child, the only sign of her shock was to grab hold of her necklace. Likewise, she showed little surprise upon seeing Finn's new form, as remained calm even while reminiscing for old times, and telling him of Dahlia's hunt for her. Freya is tough, independent, she is a skilled actress, having convinced everyone in the Cottage that she was like any other inmate, but in truth, she is a strong, powerful woman and witch who is very much in control of herself. Upon finally meeting and introducing herself to her family, Freya seemingly has a firm sense of honor, as she killed Cassie for betraying Rebekah to the Kindred. She has a fondness for her little sister and approves of who she is, having observed her throughout her stay in the Cottage and when Rebekah was in danger, Freya showed no hesitation in protecting her. She has also shown a fondness for Finn, as he was the next of the Mikaelson clan she visited. She seems to have some nostalgia for him, as she embraced him upon meeting. Upon meeting Klaus and Elijah, she expected, humoured their caution, suspicion (abrasiveness in Klaus' case) but warned Rebekah she'll be expecting that they would be on their best behavior. This shows that she has a sense of authority, being the eldest of the Mikaelson children. Freya seemingly has a degree of morality as she sealed Finn's spirit into her pendant so that he wouldn't lay a hand on Hope, believing that he would not resort to threatening an infant, though she did perform a powerful locator spell to find her in a gambit to earn her siblings' trust. She is very fond of her father and has never forgotten the last time she saw him, patiently awaiting the moment she reunites with Mikael. However, she has significant disdain for Esther, as she resents her mother for giving her away and blames Esther for destroying her and her siblings. This hatred only worsened when Esther claimed that Freya lost the light within her and accused her of working with Dahlia. Upon revealing her background, Freya is a haunted, tortured soul longing to free herself of the bonds that Dahlia cast upon her and attain vengeance for the misery that she dealt with century after century. Having lost the man she loves and her beloved unborn son in Dahlia's pursuit of ultimate power, she allies with her estranged siblings in the hopes of vanquishing her aunt once and for all. The damage that Freya suffered caused her to become a methodical and cunning individual, using the spell to save Rebekah as an opportunity to reach into Klaus's mind and learn his secrets. However, she showed little interest in what secrets were in her brother's mind, casually brushing them off as of little use to her. She even accepted the fact that Klaus will never trust her and instead opts to turn their siblings against him one by one and killed Esther in vengeance for abandoning her and to make sure Klaus doesn't find out. Dahlia's return brought out the fear in Freya and she appealed to her siblings to help her save Mikael and Klaus from her aunt's wrath. Then, we see Freya in utter anguish and heartbreak as Klaus kills Mikael so his ashes could be used as a weapon to murder Dahlia. She held this against Klaus so much that she gave an ultimatum to Elijah and Rebekah to either side with her or lose her if they choose their half-brother. Freya's desperation became clear when she resolved to use Hope as bait against Dahlia, something that made her family question her motives. Though she was forced into becoming the bait to lure Dahlia into a trap, Freya took it with her head held high. She explained that her actions were due to jealousy of Hope for having people who would go to extreme lengths to protect her and Freya not knowing what it is like. She willingly goes along with Elijah's plan, happy to have known what having a family is like for a brief moment rather than spending an eternity running and in solitude. She had a disparaging view of Klaus, questioning why Rebekah would still defend him after he joined Dahlia in the pursuit of Hope. However, when faced with the prospect of having to kill her younger brother to end Dahlia, she admitted that she doesn't want to and that Klaus was the family she always wanted but because of Dahlia she'll be forever alone. In the end, she chose to remain by Klaus's side to care for Hope while giving Rebekah the opportunity she had only regained recently - the chance to choose her own fate. Over the past 6 months, in the light of Dahlia's defeat, Freya has integrated herself with the family, and they with her. She has taken an active role in caring for Hope and grown fond of her niece, delighted at how quickly Hope has grown. She is also does her best to keep Klaus and Elijah in line whenever they quarrel. Freya wastes no time in enjoying the freedom she has found after eliminating the threat of her aunt, Dahlia. She spends her night-off partying at Rousseau's, dancing on the bar table and downing a couple of drinks. Her party-going and promiscuous tendencies are her way of coping with the increasing tensions in her family. Freya has also shown a capacity for concern to those not of her blood, as she held Jackson back from interfering in the squabble between Hayley and Klaus. Physical Appearance Freya, as a child, had curly blonde hair and green eyes. When she appeared in the Abattoir for the Christmas party in 1914, she is a extremely beautiful and gorgeous young woman of high stature and a slender build, carrying herself with grace and tact. As she slept for 100 years, she would appear to Rebekah as a girl wearing a black dress and her long, dirty blonde hair covering her face with a peculiar necklace in her hands. Upon waking up, she was seen wearing clothes like any other female inmate of the cottage, messy and unkempt. She tied her hair into a braid while letting her side bangs frame her face. Not long after she escaped the Cottage, Freya's look changed drastically. She appeared to Finn in more modern, darker clothing and wearing make-up. She has let her long dirty blonde hair flow freely and has her pendant around her neck. 6 months after ending the threat of Dahlia, Freya's hair had been cut to shoulder length. Powers and Abilities During her early life, Freya experienced difficulties controlling her magic as a result of her maternal lineage, as first-born witches of Dahlia and Esther's bloodline possess devastating amounts of power from a young age. Because of her heritage, she had the greatest amount of magical potential compared to her other siblings prior to their transformation into vampires. Freya used to experience episodes when her magic would overwhelm her to the point of creating powerful storms and causing all birds in the area to die, usually when she was overcome by strong emotions such as anger and frustration. During these lapses of control, Dahlia used to sing to her whilst hugging her to calm her down and to lower her heart rate. Freya has proven herself to be an extremely powerful witch, demonstrating the ability to communicate with her sister, Rebekah, through dreams and visions even while she was still technically in her century-long sleep that granted her pseudo-immortality, though she was only days from waking up at the time. She has also shown an affinity for telekinetic spells, including being able to move multiple heavy objects without touching them, even in a state of deep slumber. Since her revival, Freya has exhibited a noteworthy amount of power and skill. She was able to take down multiple members of the Kindred, and later murdered the Harvest girl, Cassie, as punishment for her treachery by making her bleed out from the inside. With the aid of her talisman, Freya managed to heal Rebekah's broken hand with a non-verbal spell and later accelerated the metamorphosis of a caterpillar into a butterfly. Her power is most evidenced after breaking the spell over the Fauline Cottage's doors that has kept countless witches imprisoned for decades. Freya was also able to locate her brother, Finn Mikaelson, in spite of being hidden by multiple cloaking spells. She was also able to break through the spell that hid her niece, Hope, a feat that Rebekah claimed could only be accomplished with the power of one hundred witches. However, after locating Hope, Freya gave Finn her pendant in case he failed and was killed by their siblings. Thus, after his "death", Freya channeled the power from her pendant and managed to resurrect Finn even without the Other Side. This is yet another testament to Freya's great power. Though, it is possible that Finn's spirit was somehow bound to the necklace Freya gave him, which allowed her to achieve such a great feat without the presence of the Other Side. Freya was able to awaken her desiccated father with a spell that required a minimal amount of blood. She augmented the frequency of her whistling to the point that it caused Aiden severe pain. She also drew out Finn's spirit from Vincent's body and sealed it within her pendant. She even put Vincent to sleep with a wave of her hand and a simple command. Dahlia cast a spell on Freya which allowed the former to draw power from the latter while allowing Freya's power to grow with time. Dahlia then enchanted Freya with a curse that forced her to sleep for a hundred years while amassing an abundant amount of magic and power. Unfortunately, the effects of the curse only allow Freya to live for one year. During this period, she would be functionally immortal. This is ultimately proven when Freya ingested Dahlia's strongest batch of poison and having her neck snapped by Klaus. With these enhancements, it is likely that she is more powerful than a conventional witch. Freya's power is further exhibited by her ability to break apart the shackles that were meant to prevent a witch from using their powers, and then instantaneously subdued Klaus by snapping his neck with the power of her mind, something most conventional witches cannot do to the Original Hybrid. She used a spell of Esther's to reach inside Eva Sinclair's mind while drawing on Elijah and Klaus as anchors and bring Marcel and Vincent with her in hopes of bringing Rebekah back, even enchanting a dagger so Vincent could bring it with him on the journey. The same spell allowed her to reach inside the minds of Klaus and Elijah and know all of their secrets. Finally, she destroyed Esther with a spell drawing on her talisman and with the simple gesture of touching her mother's forehead, she caused Lenore's body to transform into starlings that died in an instant. Freya tried a spell with Rebekah to locate Dahlia, and would have succeeded had Rebekah not gained a vision of Dahlia channeling Freya from tactile contact with her. Freya also has proven adept to creating her own spells, as she was the person who came up with the plan to bind the three sources of Dahlia's power (sacred soil from her homeland of Norway, the ashes of her Viking oppressors, and Freya's own blood to represent the person who came the closest to love that Dahlia has ever felt) in order to create a weapon that would render her mortal, and, by proxy, able to be killed by conventional means. Freya's skill in locator spells are evident when she managed to locate Hope in the Bayou in hopes of using her as bait against Dahlia. She also easily located the hidden White Oak Stake by using a toothpick in a glass of bourbon to pinpoint it's location. She used the same ingredients meant to kill Dahlia in a spell that allowed her to create a "killing field" in the Abattoir that will render Dahlia powerless once she steps foot within it. Freya also easily subdued Marcel, a two-century-old vampire and kept him at bay, without even concentrating. While unable to fight Dahlia's magic directly, Freya easily disrupted Dahlia's spell as soon as the latter's magic was temporarily weakened by the cursed shackles. She also easily cured her siblings of their white-oak-induced sickness with a wave of her hand, by causing them to cough up the ashes of the white oak stake. Later on, Freya healed Eva Sinclair's dead body and even allowed Rebekah to inhabit it again. Freya cast a spell that allowed her to send her letter to her younger sister, Rebekah, without moving a single step, something many witches in the past have done before. However, she did it without something of Rebekah's as well as not using fire as a medium for the spell, instead making the letter vanish into thin air. She has also displayed the ability to teleport from one place to another, a power that has only been displayed by Dahlia. Freya has shown the ability to not only teleport, but to actually bi-locate to a location. She displayed this after performing a locator spell on Rebekah. Afterwards, she performed a locator spell on Rebekah, only this time using Elijah's blood. The Elder Mikaelson cast a spell snapping necks to all vampires surrounding them at the same time, proving she is a force to be reckoned with. Later on, Freya tried to cast an offensive spell on Aya, but the Moroccan witch telekineticaly pushed Freya and immediately put her unconscious. Freya couldn't save her sister simply because the Moroccan witch had the element of surprise. Freya was seen in The Other Girl in New Orleans causing extreme Pain Infliction on a member of the strix. Weaknesses Following the demise of Dahlia, Freya now has the basic weaknesses of a mortal witch/human.https://mobile.twitter.com/cadlymack/status/659812261033209856 In The Other Girl in New Orleans Freya stated that she would have died from being stabbed by an unknown Dark Object. If Marcel Gerard had not saved her. Relationships *Freya and Hope (Aunt and Niece) *Freya and Finn (Sister and Brother) *Elijah and Freya (Brother and Sister) *Rebekah and Freya (Sisters) *Esther and Freya (Mother and Daughter/Former Enemies) *Klaus and Freya (Half-Brother and Half-Sister) *Mikael and Freya (Father and Daughter) *Freya and Dahlia (Niece & Aunt/Enemies) *Marcel and Freya (Allies) *Freya and Kol (Sister and Brother) *Freya and Lucien (Enemies) *Freya and Tristan (Enemies) *Freya and Aurora (Enemies) Appearances Season Two *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (Flashback as a child) *''The Map of Moments'' (Flashback in 1914) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Illusion) *''Sanctuary (First modern day appearance) *The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' (Mentioned) *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' Episode Absence Season 3 In Season 3, Freya doesn't appear in two episodes so far: *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' Name * Freya is a feminine name of Nordic origin (freɪə). The name means "lady". It stems from Norse mythology, Freyja the goddess of love, beauty, war and death. * If Freya was to truly follow Norse traditions, her surname should technically be Mikaelsdotter (daughter of Mikael) as oppose to Mikaelson (son of Mikael). Trivia *Freya was first mentioned by Elijah in ''Klaus'', ''though not by name, although her first actual appearance was in the second season of ''The Originals. *Elijah mentioned that his parents had seven children in total in Klaus''Klaus'', which was the first time Freya was referenced, though her name was not known until Wheel Inside the Wheel. Until that point, the fandom believed that Freya was actually a son named Aaron, due to the runes that were carved into the Lockwood Cellar. *Her "death" caused Esther and Mikael to move to the New World, to the village that later became known as Mystic Falls. * Her aunt kidnapping her all because of a deal she made with Esther is a nod to the fairy tale about , although there is a small difference; in the fairy tale, Rumpelstiltskin takes the baby right after it is born, whereas Dahlia didn't take Freya as payment until several years after she was born. * The loss of Freya was the reason of why Mikael became so cruel in his grief, and so her loss was an indirect cause of the affair between Esther and Ansel. * There are parallels between Freya's life and that of her niece, Hope: ** Both births were originally thought impossible; Esther was first barren, and Klaus's vampirism should have made him unable to reproduce; it was only due to the fact that Klaus was a werewolf who was turned into a vampire/hybrid by magic that he was able to conceive a child with a fellow werewolf, while Esther convinced her sister to cast a spell that would make her fertile. ** They are both the first born of their generation, and they are both female. They also both have witch ancestry from their mother/paternal grandmother, Esther. *** Technically, this is false because Freya was pregnant with a son in the 1400's with her lover Matthias, but in order to keep her son from being a slave she drank Dahlia's strongest poison to take her and the baby's life to be free. however Dahlia's longevity spell kept Freya from dying, but it ended up killing her son. ** Freya was taken away from her parents by her aunt Dahlia, while Hope was given to her aunt Rebekah by her parents to keep her safe. ** Both were separated from their parents under pretense of death, while only a select few knew what really happened to them; only Esther, Dahlia and Finn knew that Freya didn't die of the plague, and only Hayley, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah knew that Hope didn't die shortly after her birth. *Michael Narducci confirms Freya put herself in the asylum as a place to hide from Dahlia.https://twitter.com/MichaelNarducci/status/577915476279349249 * As of The Map of Moments, Hayley, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah now know that Freya didn't die of the plague, but was instead taken away by their maternal aunt Dahlia, as well as the "curse" on all Mikaelson first born children. Whether Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah believe in the curse or not as yet to be seen, but while this information only made Finn more devoted to his mother as a result of the sacrifices she made for her family, it does not seem to have made the rest of the siblings any more sympathetic toward their mother, especially after she tried to kill them and Hope. * The necklace Freya was seen holding in the Fauline mansion (both by her spirit and her physical body) in ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' looks like the necklace that Dahlia was using to cast a spell in the flashbacks in ''Wheel Inside the Wheel'', which suggests it could possibly be a talisman of some kind. * She seems to have a disparaging view of her brothers, as she notes that Rebekah's far better than them. However, she still seems to have some loyalty to Finn, as she helped him find Hope, in order to ensure that Dahlia could not come. * She states that she was in a century long slumber because of an spell her aunt cast to preserve their beauty and youth. They would sleep, un-aging for a century, then wake for a year, before repeating the cycle over and over. * She claims that she despises traitors, yet specifically calls what happened between her and Dahlia as a betrayal of her aunt. Either she is as hypocritical as her siblings, or there is more to her tale that she has chosen not to disclose. * In ''I Love You, Goodbye'', it is revealed that Freya was five years old when she was taken away from her family by Dahlia. * Due to their utilization of the aging-circumventing spell, Freya, together with Dahlia is (presumably) the oldest living witch in history, having never died. * In ''They All Asked For You'', Freya stated that she does not care what happens to her mother, Esther due to the latter giving her away to Dahlia when she was a child and for causing their family's destruction. * As of ''They All Asked For You'', Freya has met all her siblings with the exception of her younger brother Henrik, who is deceased. * Her personality seems to shift slightly, depending on which member of her family she is facing. * In ''Save My Soul'', it is revealed that Freya has achieved a form of pseudo-immortality, as Dahlia's magic prevents her from aging during the century of slumber, and also acts as a powerful protection spell, allowing her to escape death. ** As Freya is still able to practice magic, it can be presumed that she still ages during her year of life, and is still capable of dying a natural death of old age. *It is revealed Freya hates Dahlia because she believes Dahlia is responsible for her baby's death. *Klaus re-introduces Freya to Esther in Exquisite Corpse, when they needed someone that knew the spell that will bring Rebekah back to controlling Eva Sinclair body's when she regained control. *Freya kills Esther in Exquisite Corpse, after she reveals to Esther her plans to turn every family member against Klaus. When Esther asked her why she was telling her this, Freya replies, "because you won't be around to see it." *Freya is the third character to have killed Esther, the other two being Klaus and Alaric. * Freya shares some similarities with Katerina Petrova: ** Both were born in Europe and migrated to America centuries later. ** Both are witches however Katerina didn't reveal her Travelers status until after she got The Cure. ** Both can use their magic to cheat death, Freya with the aging-circumventing spell and Katerina with the passenger spell. ** Both got pregnant out of wedlock and lost their child because of one of their family members in some way. ** Both were to be used in order for relatives of Esther to increase their power (Esther's sister Dahlia tried to use Freya to increase her magic and Esther's son Klaus tried to use Katherine to become a hybrid). ** Both escaped and have been on the run ever since. ** Both have committed suicide. ** Both were thought to be dead. ** Both have been separated from their family for a long time, but are eventually reunited. *She is the second female non-main and also witch character to appear in more than 10 consecutive episodes (11 in that case) in a single season, after Genevieve. *Freya will now be in Season 3 as it has been confirmed that Riley Voelkel has been promoted to being a regular. http://tvline.com/2015/05/11/the-originals-season-3-riley-voelkel-series-regular-freya/ *Freya is the second witch character to be played by her actress, Riley Voelkel. The first was young Fiona Goode in American Horror Story: Coven. *Freya is currently the oldest living being in The TVD/TO universe. *A year parior, Freya will be buried alive by a member of her family. *Freya was the second character to be seen pregnant in The Originals. The first was Hayley. **Hayley, however, was shown with her baby in present day while Freya's was a flashback in ''Save My Soul''. *With Dahlia's death, she is now mortal. Quotes ---- Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Individuals Category:Help Needed